percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Death is Near series
Death is Near is an origional series created by the one and only Bladewood. It is made up of seven books, four being collabs. The other three are written by Bladewood alone. Synopsis ''Death is Near ''centers around a young girl named Terra Blackwind who just so happens to be the daughter of Zeus and Hera. However her immortality was revoked when she was born and she was sent to Earth to live with a normal family...until now. Poseidon and Hades have discovered her existence and they want her dead, for the gods were never supposed to create more gods, only demigods...but these two gods have secrets as well. The son of Hades and Persephone, as well as the daughter of Poseidon and Amphitrite have been discovered as well. Now all the gods want these three children dead. They will even go to war if it means the destruction of these three very, very powerful fallen-gods. Terra, along with the other two children, must band together to save themselves from death by their parents...but they must also discover the truth behind the revoking of their immortality? Why was it taken away? What is this pact that binds the big three? And what is the true reason the gods want them dead...? Characters Terra Blackwind- daughter of Zeus and Hera; fallen-goddess of bartering, treasure; has lightning and flying abilities Granger Aberson- daughter of Poseidon and Amphitrite; fallen-goddess of rivers, mud, and coral; has water powers and can breathe under water Drake West- son of Hades and Persephone; fallen-god of shadows; has shadow powers and rebirth powers, as well as access to the Underworld and it's daemons The Big Three- Made up of three powerful Olympians, the Big Three contains Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. These brothers know of their mistakes with the children, and will stop at nothing- even the murder of their offspring- to prevent WWIII Hera- Terra's mother, she loves her dearly- being one of the only children that was not of Zeus and another woman. Hera seems to be the only one helping her daughter, and blesses her with gifts during her travels. Amphitrite- Granger's mother, Amphitrite praises her daughter on not being, "Like her father". She gives Granger a special trident known as Tsunami. Persephone- Knowing what it's like to be kept against your will and forced to do something you don't, Persephone wishes the best for her son Drake, and only want's to help him escape his arrogant father's wrath. Bardamus- a young bard and priest of Aphrodite who will accompany them on the Young Three- as they are called- on their quests. Luthor- an evil spirit created by the Big Three to hunt their children. He will be the primary antagonist for the series. Also, he leads an army of evil daemons and mythological beasts. Books in the Series (and quick sumamries) *BOOK I: Sleeping Death- the children discover the truth about their parents and the Chase begins. *BOOK II: Waking Death- TBA *BOOK III: Silent Death- TBA *BOOK IV: Burning Death- TBA *BOOK V: Cold Death- TBA *BOOK VI: Bloody Death- TBA *BOOK VII: Endless Death- TBA Category:Bladewood Category:Index Page Category:Death Is Near Series Category:Collaboration